Forbidden Girlfriend
Forbidden Girlfriend is the sixth episode of season four of Malcolm in the Middle. Synopsis Malcolm gets an amazing beautiful girlfriend named Nicki, who is extremely risky and comes dangerously close to getting in trouble. Lois and Boyd finds out and forbids them from seeing each other. Meanwhile, Reese discovers Dewey stealing money from Billy Prescott, a kid who looks similar to him and blackmails Dewey into doing him favors if he wants to avoid having Lois ground him. Soon Dewey gets his revenge by letting his good twin's older brother, an angry bully named Ira beat Reese up. Plot After being annoyed with tutoring jocks, bullies and nit-wits, Malcolm is surprised when he starts tutoring for a beautiful and intelligent girl named Nicki who soon becomes his girlfriend. However, her father is an angry Vietnam War veteran who forbids them from dating. This is a sentiment that Lois also shares when she finds out from Boyd about the relationship. She warns Malcolm to keep his distance from Nicki believing she's a terrible influence on him and wants him to stay on the path she plans for him. Reese finds out that Dewey is getting paid tons of money by all the neighbors for absolutely nothing. Dewey claims that it's because it's "Free Money Day", the day when everyone pays him money and gives him free stuff just because they love him because he's so cute. When he goes to figure out what it is, it turns out that there's a kid named Billy Prescott who looks almost identical to him, except for his face. When he discovers the truth that Dewey is stealing the money the neighbors pay Billy for chores, Reese decides to pay his little brother back for lying to him. Lois starts taking some pills that means that she should not have sex for an entire week. Hal starts taking up some new hobbies and because of this and even she's taken up some of her own. The house is cleaned up and even the neighbors are impressed at his and Lois' efforts to refrain from sex. When Lois takes the last pill, Hal must keep his distance from her in order to maintain his newfound abstinence lifestyle. Francis builds a fence between the dude ranch and some rival dude ranch that keeps getting town down and put back up because of some disagreement. When he tries to make peace, Otto refuses, demanding the rivals apologize for entering through his ranch. At the Wilkerson home, Reese confronts Dewey for stealing the money from Billy and points out that he's evil for his actions. He blackmails his brother into doing favors for Reese if he wants to avoid having Lois find out about him stealing Billy's money and getting a lengthy grounding. One of these favors involve a prank on his good twin's older brother, Ira, who happens to be Reese's bully. He wants Dewey to trash his car by dumping cement it and mixing it with water to render is unusable. Reese claims this is payback against Ira for an earlier incident involving the former splattering mud on him after driving off. At the Prescott house, Dewey realizes the deal was a mistake. He also believes it's better if he comes clean to Lois and face the consequences. He tries to talk some sense into Reese, claiming this is a bad idea to come over to Billy's house to prank his bully and doesn't want to do this prank. He rebuffs Dewey's concerns by forcibly reminds him about their deal and wants him to go through with it. Reese mentions if he refuses to uphold his end of the bargain and help him get revenge on Ira, he will tell Lois about Dewey stealing Billy's money and he will suffer a lengthy grounding from her. Dewey reluctantly pranks Ira in ruining his car by putting cement on it and running away. A disguised Reese orders Billy to show himself and face the consequences of ruining his own brother's car. Police are seen and Reese is pleased at this. With Billy taking the blame for the prank that he and Dewey did, they can do whatever bad deeds they want. Soon a fed up Dewey turns Reese's plan against him and decides to pay him back for it. At a Halloween get together in the Grotto ranch, things are fine until the rivals, Merl and Earl appear. When they and Otto get into a serious argument over the fence again, Francis offers a practical and wise suggestion: build a gate for the fence to allow them through. Otto and the rival ranchers take the compromise into account. Soon everyone is cerebrating and things are at peace due to Francis' help. Nicki ignores Boyd and has the two of them live on the edge. This is very nerve-wracking to Malcolm and he thinks that they shouldn't be dating because of Lois and Boyd. They had already found out about their secret relationship. He is worried that Boyd and Lois would punish both him and Nicki if they violate their rules. Nicki says that it's these kinds of risks and close calls that give excitement to their relationship and so they continue to rebel and break rules. Unaware of the set up and believing that Dewey is doing his homework, Reese tells him about his plans to get back his other bullies for pranks they've done and using Billy as their fall guy. He is taken by surprise when he turns his brother around and finds Billy there staring blankly and intentionally at him. Soon the real Dewey appears from the closet and asks someone in the closet if they're even. That person is Billy's older brother, Ira, and he gleefully tells Dewey that they are even. He advances towards Reese with revenge on his mind for his actions. He tries to lie his way out of trouble by claiming there is another boy who looks like him. The boy is framing Reese for the pranks and even using Billy as his own fall guy. However, Ira is smart enough not to believe him(given his intel from Dewey) and Reese realizes the trick is up. Dewey is smug as he watches Ira kick Reese's ass in revenge for his prank and using Billy as his fall guy. Hal is finishing working on the carpet and heads into the bedroom to go shower. He finds Lois in bed trying to seduce him. Hal refuses to be seduced easily and tells her that he loves abstaining from sex and loves his newfound hobbies more. Eventually old habits die hard and the parents are having sex again, leading to the house to return back to it's old state. Cast *Jane Kaczmerek as Lois *Bryan Cranston as Hal *Christopher Kennedy Masterson as Francis *Justin Berfield as Reese *Erik Per Sullivan as Dewey *Frankie Muniz as Malcolm Recurring *Kenneth Mars as Otto Mankusser *Megan Fay as Gretchen Mankusser *Jonny Acker as Ira Prescott *Reagan Dale Neis as Nicki *Craig Lamarr Traylor as Stevie Kenarban Guest Stars *Michael Wiles Shamus as Boyd *Logan A. Graham as Billy Prescott *Matt Battaglia as Merl *Blue Deckert as Earl Trivia *Malcolm gets his first and only long-term girlfriend in this episode. *Nicki mentions having a little brother who's a total snitch. This is the only time any mention of Nicki's siblings has been in the show. *Francis' ringtone is the tune of This Old Man. *Boyd mentions that in Vietnam, he had been tied to a "Punjab stick", which is not a word. What he was really talking about was a Punji stick. A spike stick made out of wood, placed upright on the ground, used to tie people to for either punishment or torture. *First and only appearance of Billy Prescott. His older brother and Reese's bully, Ira, appears for two more episodes *This is the third time Reese was beat up. His first time was in Bully and the 2nd time was in Bowling Quotes :Reese: It can't be money day. There is no money day. I would know about it if there was a money day. Unless....maybe Mom and Dad don't want me knowing about money day. :Billy: (raking leaves around a perplexed Reese) Excuse me. :Reese: Beat kid, I'm trying to figure something out. :enough, Reese figure the whole thing out and quickly comes home to confront Dewey. ---- :Dewey: He's my evil twin? :Reese: Fat chance. The guy's a saint. You're his evil twin. :Dewey: But I don't want to be an evil twin! :Reese: I don't make the rules, Dewey. ---- :the Prescott front side of house :Dewey: I don't want to do this. :Reese: If you don't do it, I'm going to tell Mom about you taking all that money. And you're going to get a 'Me' punishment. :reluctantly fills Ira's car up with cement, while Reese rings the doorbell and the latter comes outside. :Ira: Hey, what are you doing to my car? :runs and Reese is seen in disguise. :Reese: Yeah, you better run, Billy Prescott, all the way to 1515 Cypress St. A block west from Halifax. :on, cops are at the Prescott house and Ira is seen blaming his younger brother(whom he believes is Dewey) for putting cement in his car. :Ira: That's him. That's the one.... :mother watches on in embarrassment and Reese is seen pleased by this. ---- :comes in and Billy is seen doing Dewey's homework. Believing him to be Dewey, Reese doesn't think anything is awry. :Reese: Man, filling up that guy's car up with cement is pure genius. With Billy Prescott as our fall guy, we can do anything. Now, I've updated my enemies list. Dewey. Dewey, I'm talking to you. :is in the shock of his life when he turns "Dewey" around and he sees Billy staring blankly and intentionally at him. Dewey comes out of the closet and he realizes that he's in trouble. :Dewey:out to someone in the closet Fair enough. :is fearful when the person comes out of the closet and reveals himself as Ira Prescott. He gleefully comes out of the closet behind Dewey and faces Reese with revenge in mind. :Ira: Oh, yeah! :Reese: Ok, I know what you're thinking. But the thing you don't realize is that I'm not the real Reese. is smart not to believe him and advances towards him I just look like me... I mean him... If you hurt us... I mean him.... :realizes that Ira doesn't believe a word coming out of his mouth. :Reese: Oh, go ahead. :beats up Reese in revenge for his actions in both ruining his car and using Billy to take the blame. Dewey watches on smug at this. Category:Episodes focusing on Malcolm Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Nicki